Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of gamma correction of a display module, and particularly, to a gamma correction method and a gamma correction device for a display module.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, AMOLED (Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display screen is widely applied in more and more electronic products due to its characteristics such as bright colors, high contrast, faster response, more energy conservation and the like. This is because the AMOLED display screen is of current-driving type, and includes a driving TFT which has an operating point located within a linear region of its transfer characteristic curve and thus has a narrower operating voltage range, such that the AMOLED is very sensitive to a change in a data voltage and a change of voltage small as several millivolts will be presented on display of the display module, Thus gamma correction is required for each display module. During manufacturing the AMOLED, however, the gamma correction of the display module is still an important factor to limit its production efficiency. In an existing gamma correction method for the AMOLED product, optical parameters such as brightness, chromaticity coordinates or the like of respective gray scale associated points are adjusted to target brightness and target chromaticity coordinates. However, there are up to dozens of associated points in the current display module with high resolution screen, thus the gamma correction needs to be performed for a long time, adversely affecting the production efficiency.
To sum up, in conventional gamma correction methods in prior arts, generally, optical parameters such as brightness, chromaticity coordinates or the like of respective gray scale associated points are respectively adjusted to target brightness and target chromaticity coordinates, so that the gamma correction needs to be performed for a display module including a larger number of associated points for a long time.